Does he love her?
by Its My time 2 Shine
Summary: Inuyasha gets kagome really mad and she stomps off only to be kidnapped by gasp please read inside I suk at summaries be easy on me!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not I REPEAT DO NOT OWN INUYASHA NOR HIS FRIENDS I just adore them….yes even miroku even though he is umm…..never mind BAK TO THE STORY PLEASE NO HARD FLAMES I WANT IDEAS probably this will be INU/KAG and MIR/SAN

Chapter 1: Kagome KIDNAPPED!??!

"YOU HEARD ME … YOUR NOT GOING HOME!", yelled Inuyasha

"WHY NOT??I HAVEN'T SEEN MY FAMILY IN DAYS!! PLUS I NEED TO GET MORE SUPPLIES!! Including ramen." Kagome said.

"Feh! fine but come back today not tomorrow today!" Inuyasha said to the beautiful raven-haired girl with milky white soft skin. (a/n: yea I noe I am makin her beautiful in this fic ok!!)

"FINE!! JEEZ! mumble he always has to act so bossy…jeez what a jerk…" she mumbled.

"I HEARD THAT WENCH!!", said an impatient hanyou (sp?).

"SIT BOY!"

Then Inuyasha met the floor in yelps. He got up and went to Kagome. "What was that for?"

"For calling me wench and I am leaving right now whether you like it or not! Good bye Inuyasha" said a very angry Kagome. 'Jeez why is Inuyasha always so mean to me I mean he doesn't love me nor does he need me right now…. he has Kikyo right… doesn't he know how much I love him…I hate fighting with him.'

Then she stormed out but before she did something grabbed onto her wrist. "Let me go Inuyasha!"

"Grr I changed my mind your not going anywhere!" he growled.

"Inuyasha stop being such a meanie I mean let Kagome go to her home beyond the well." Said a very cute kitsune named Shippo.

"I agree Inuyasha let her go because we can't go jewel shard hunting", Miroku said.

Finally Kagome jerked her wrist free and said the most horrible word to Inuyasha…. "Sit!"

THump "Wench" "Sit" yelp

Then with that Kagome stormed out running to the well. Little did she know someone was stalking her.

'Yes come closer then I will take you with me and turn you into a--' he was pulled out of his thoughts by Inuyasha who was screaming on top of his lungs.

"KAGOME COME HERE RIGHT NOW" ,then he stormed after her.

Kagome's POV

' Jeez what a jerk! I mean he doesn't even want to let me go home today ugh where is that well…' Then I heard inuyasha scream, "KAGOME COME HERE RIGHT NOW". OH no! he's coming I have to hurry up… "AHHH!!!! Let me go! HELP INUYASHA!!"

REGULAR POV

"INUYASHA!!!!!!!!", kagome screamed.

"SHUT UP WENCH!" said a mysterious figure behind her.

'OMG PLEASE DON'T BE……'

"N-naraku!"

"So you remembered my name I am touched" said Naraku.

Inuyasha heard the scream and ran as fast as he could go. 'Oh no Kagome is in trouble'

Then he arrived at the scene of Kagome struggling and Naraku holding her. He saw Naraku hit her on the head and knocked her out unconscious. "Naraku you bd (a/n I never cussed and I don't plan to start now so I think ur smart enough to figure out what the word is.) let her GO!" screamed a raged Inuyasha.

"No Inuyasha I think I will keep her as a pet… I wonder how her lips feel." He said while he was so close to her lips.

Then Inuyasha's eyes glowed red and he said, "Naraku let her go or I will have your head" and he charged at him with so much speed and swiped his arm. As usual his arm grew back.

"You think a pathetic halfbreed like you can hurt me evil laugh you have to be kidding me… you can't get her" with that he pushed Inuyasha to a tree then he disappeared saying that if he ever wants to see Kagome alive again then come to his castle with all the jewel shards (a/n Inu and gang have some jewel shards with them too and Naraku doesn't do anything to Kagome he said he wants to see how her lips felt to drive inuyasha mad that's all) and you will see her again that he will be in the west.

Inuyasha was filled with rage and guilt it was his fault that Kagome was kidnapped and that guy could kill her any second. ' Kagome I need you…. I should have told you that I … love you.'

With that he ran to the hut to tell the group everything that happened.

(a/n you like it PLEASE REVIEW IF U WANT ME TO CONTINUE THIS STORY THEN I NEED AT LEAST 6 REVIEWS!! Ok )

Inuyasha: Hey how come I had to get sat so many times!

Me: Umm.. I am sry Inuyasha u know how Kagome is she needs to sit you a lot of times.

Inuyasha: FEH! Fine I will accept your apology if you give me an ear rub!

ME: YEAH FUZZY EARS!!!!!!

Inuyasha: Plz purr I mean plz review GOT THAT!!! OR I WILL GO DEMON ON ALL OF YOU!


	2. AN PLZ READ!

Thanks to all my reviewers and yeah I noe I rushed things a bit sry this is my second fanfic take it easy on me! Anyways I will try to continue it…. I am buzy here and its freakin COLD! I hate winter anyways I just wrote that inu loves kag but I mean its obvious cause he gets jealous right! Anyways many thanks to and resposes to:

inu/kagluver15: I noe sry about that take it easy on me anyways Inuyasha kindof feels obligated to protect her and stuff plus I am aware that I don't have a real past and stuff…sry! I will try an update soon!

Kikyo-the-Walnut: As I said before I am aware that inuyasha doesn't declare his love to kags outloud but I mean he is alone right?

your-worste-nightmare13: I hate NARAKU too! Ehheheh Lol! I really liked ur story soo much! Keep up the good work!

mika- gurli : I will try to update ok were movin so i hadnt really had internet and stuff so sry !

suppup17: Tanki plz continue ur story too !

SORRY GUYS NO STORY NOW BECUZ WELL I AM MOVIN AND THE INTERENT IS DISCONNECTIN AND ITS REALLY ANNOYIN SO SRY! Very buzy!


	3. HOLY CRACKERS snickers

Meanwhile in Naraku's castle…

Kagome's POV:

'Ugh my head is killing me'. I slowly open my eyes to see a prison cell and a hay stack under me. 'Ugh no wonder laying down was so uncomforatable…hey wait a minute what happened?'

**FLASHBACK**

"_INUYASHA!", kagome screamed._

"_SHUT UP WENCH!" said a mysterious figure behind her._

'_OMG PLEASE DON'T BE……'_

"_N-naraku!"_

"_So you remembered my name I am touched" said Naraku._

_**End Flashback**_

'And then he hit me on my head ouch no wonder there's like a huge bump there…ugh… I have to get out of here.'

I walk up to the bars trying to see if there was a way out but then I noticed that there were three youkai that were standing guard. One of the guards came up to my cell then he started to smirk.

"So your awake huh wench? Well, don't even think about escaping cause there's no way out of Naraku's castle."

"Hey buster my name's Kagome! KA-GO-ME!", I yelled. I know it's probably bad that I would provoke him but my temper got a hold of me. The nerve of these guys.

"Grrrr I will call you whatever I want Wench and you can do nothing about that unless you want to be punished." He said with a menacing tone. His claws were retracting; he looks like a cat youkai. I looked up and noticed he had fuzzy ears and a tail too. 'Awww I love cats but this one makes them seem horrible.' I thought about Buyo for a second and felt a little homesick. 'sigh if I had just listened to Inuyasha I probably wouldn't be in this mess' I thought.

Normal POV:

The door slammed open revealing a dark haired demon with blood red eyes. (a/n: GUESS WHO? Well u guessed right its bum bum bum NARAKU!) He smirked at seeing her. "So little miko you have awakened." He said.

"No freakin' duh Naraku." (an:I noe she sounds a bit OOC but hehe its funny)

He glared at her and spoke with venom in his voice, "Wench you better respect me and do as your told or else there will be a very horrible punishment for you."

She immediately shut up and stared at him. He just growled out to the guards, "Make sure she doesn't cause any trouble and inform me if she does." With that said he left.

Kagome heard something move in the cell right beside her. She turned**_ and gasped at the sight before her._**

'_**Oh my god is that…'**_

_**(a/n:CLIFFHANGER HEHEHE LOL U MUST HATE ME RIGHT NOW! Eheh lol neways I want 8 more reviews GOT THAT ugh my moms calling me gtg REVIEW OR ELSE NO STORY! Btw this might be inu/kag or sess/kag but I probably will make it sesshypoo and kaggy. Hhee)**_

_**Inuyasah:WTF UR MAKING IT SESSHOMARU AND KAGOME NO FREAKIN WAY!**_

_**Me: umm I culd since this is my fanfic and btw no cussing sit! Wham**_

_**Sesshomaru:I don't want that human wench.**_

_**Kagome:well I don't want you.**_

_**Me:OK CALM DOWN EVERYONE! Sheesh.fine sesshy if ur not gunna cooperate I will take u as mine so hah! Hah! Hah! huggles him**_

_**Sesshomru:feh fine….btw review or else I will hunt u down and kill u.**_

_**REVIEWWW!**_


End file.
